2017 NFL Season (Nkechinyer)
Overview The 2017 NFL Season was the 97th season in the history of the National Football League and the 47th season since the merger of the AFL and NFL. Season Standings AFC North AFC South AFC East AFC West NFC North NFC South NFC East NFC West Playoffs Wild Card Round Kansas City Chiefs (A5) @ New England Patriots (A4) The Patriots took an early 14-0 lead off of Two Touchdown Passes from Tom Brady at halftime. However, the Chiefs put up one field goal in the 3rd quarter, and down 17-3 going into the 4th quarter, storm into a 20-17 lead with just 2 minutes left, led by a rushing Touchdown by Spencer Ware '''and a touchdown pass from Alex Smith to '''Travis Kelce. The Patriots struck back, with Steven Gostowski 'hitting a 44-yard field goal as time expired to tie the game at 20. In Overtime, the Patriots won the coin toss, and kicked a chip shot field goal for an early lead. On the Chiefs' first play in Overtime, Alex Smith rocketed a ball deep in the direction of '''Chris Conley, '''only to be intercepted by Malcolm Butler, who locked up a narrow victory for the Patriots in this game, who would play the Top seeded Oakland Raiders in the divisional round. Denver Broncos (A6) @ Tennessee Titans (A3) The First Half of the game was very defensively dominated, with the Titans only putting up two field goals in the first half. Within 30 seconds of halftime, Broncos Quarterback '''Paxton Lynch ', playing in his first career playoff game, threw a touchdown pass to Emmanuel Sanders to make it 7-6 Broncos at halftime. The 3rd quarter saw a spike in scoring, with Marcus Mariota scoring a touchdown pass to rookie Corey Davis and Paxton Lynch scoring another touchdown throw, this one to Julius Thomas, to make the game 17-13 Broncos at the start of the 4th quarter. The Titans scored a field goal early in the 4th quarter to make it a 17-16 game. The Titans had the ball, and scored a 2-yard rushing touchdown from Derrick Henry, complete with a two-pint conversion, to make the game 24-17 Titans. The Broncos got the ball back, and fired a hail mary downfield with 15 seconds in the game that was picked up by Rookie Cornerback '''Adoree' Jackson '''of the Titans, to lock up the victory. The Titans would advance on the road to play the two-seeded Pittsburgh Steelers on the road in the divisional round. Tampa Bay Buccaneers (N5) @ Seattle Seahawks (N4) This game was mainly defensive for much of the game, with no points scored by either team in the first half. The first score did not occur until late in the third quarter, when the Seahawks scored off a 95-yard Punt Return for a touchdown, taking a 7-0 lead. The Seahawks added on a field goal early in the 4th quarter to take a 10-0 lead over Tampa. Tampa Bay struck back, however, after returning a fumble from '''Russell Wilson '''at the line of scrimmage for a touchdown, making it 10-7. With less than two minutes in the game, Tampa Bay decided to kick an onside kick, which was recovered by the Buccaneers. On the next play on offense, Jameis Winston fired a pass into the endzone for '''Mike Evans, which was caught for another Tampa Bay touchdown to give the Buccaneers a 14-10 lead. The Ball went back to the Seahawks for 3 attempts at reaching the endzone, none of which were successful, leading to a stunning Buccaneer victory in CenturyLink field, where Tampa Bay would move on to play the top seeded Dallas Cowboys in the Divisional Round. New York Giants (N6) @ Green Bay Packers (N3) This game was mainly offensive. The Packers took a 21-7 lead at halftime thanks to three passing touchdowns from Aaron Rodgers and the game never looked back, the final score being 52-21 in favor of the Packers, who would move on to play the two seed Atlanta Falcons in the Divisional Round. Divisional Round Tennessee Titans (A3) @ Pittsburgh Steelers (A2) The game started out quite evenly matched, with a steelers touchdown by Le'Veon Bell giving the Steelers a 17-10 lead at halftime. However, the second half belonged entirely to the Steelers, who trudged ahead for a 40-13 victory over the Titans, advancing to the conference Championship game. New England Patriots (A4) @ Oakland Raiders (A1) This game was mostly offensive, with the Raiders and Patriots duking it out by score. No team held a lead until the last few seconds of the game, when Steven Gostowski hit a 54-yard field goal to give the Patriots a 38-35 win over the 1-seed Raiders, advancing to the Conference Championship Game. Green Bay Packers (N3) @ Atlanta Falcons (N2) This game started off with an Early Falcons lead. However, with two passing touchdowns from Aaron Rodgers in the third quarter, it became simply too much for the falcons to handle, ultimately losing 27-13, advancing the Packers to the NFC Championship Game. Tampa Bay Buccaneers (N5) @ Dallas Cowboys (N1) This Game was close through 3 Quarters, but the Cowboys broke away in the 4th thanks to three touchdown passes from Dak Prescott to Dez Bryant, grant the Cowboys a 45-17 win and advancing to the NFC Championship. Conference Championships AFC Championship: New England Patriots (A4) @ Pittsburgh Steelers (A2) The Game was tightly contested the entire way. With the Patriots up 28-21 with 10 seconds in the 4th quarter, Ben Roethlisberger threw a touchdown pass to Antonio Brown. To everyone's surprise, the Steelers opted to go for two. The ball, handed off to Le'Veon Bell, was originally ruled to be just short, but after official review, it was determined that he crossed the goal line, leading to a Steelers successful 2-point conversion and a 29-28 win with no time on the clock to advance to Super Bowl 52. NFC Championship: Green Bay Packers (N3) @ Dallas Cowboys (N1) This game was one of the highest scoring playoff games in History. Went into Overtime tied 48-48, where Aaron Rodgers threw a 45-yard touchdown pass to Randall Cobb to win the game 54-48 and advance to Super Bowl 52. Super Bowl LII: Green Bay Packers (N3) vs Pittsburgh Steelers (A2) Super Bowl LII remained close through halftime, tied 10-10 at half with a touchdown and a field goal from both teams. The Steelers broke away in the third quarter and went on to win, 23-13, capturing a third super bowl for Ben Roethlisberger. Category:Hypothetical Events